


Driving us round the bend

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [29]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Road Trips, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be better than a minivan of superheroes trundling down a road on the world's most dysfunctional road trip?</p>
<p>How about anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving us round the bend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandaruler1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaruler1897/gifts).



"Road trip, road trip, road trip!" Cassie sang as the Avengers piled into the minivan that seemed far smaller once everyone was inside, compared to the haven they had pictured when they bought it.

"Yay," Peter muttered, shoving his headphones deeply into his ears and playing the music at full blast, refusing to remove them or pause it for the entirety of the trip.

 

"At the next rest stop, I regretfully must relieve myself," Thor announced, no less than forty minutes later. This was met with groans from the rest of the group.

"Again?" Tony asked, hands gripping the wheel tightly, "You've been five times!"

"Perhaps it could be considered unwise to drink 12 litres of Mountain Dew before such a trip," Thor apologised, as though anyone could seriously have considered this plan in any way 'wise'.

"Can't you just wait until we get there?" Scott asked, twisting in his seat to look back at Thor. "Actually, wait. How long is it until we get there?"

Clint unfurled the map, making it cross the entire span of the two seats he was taking over. "Well," he pondered for a moment, "I think we're about," he waved a finger in a circle and jabbed at the map in a seemingly random manner, "here. Which would give us another," and here he peered intently at the place he had pointed, "six squares to go."

Scott seemed somewhat content with this answer, or had perhaps given up enough not to bother with further questions, as he sat back and continued to whistle along to the children's' tunes that Cassie insisted on playing, but Bruce suddenly perked up. "You think?" he grabbed the back of Wanda's chair, in front, "You think?" his voice rose almost an octave in pitch and took on a panicky tone.

"Everything okay back there?" Tony called from where he was driving, having been somehow coerced into staying sober for long enough to do so by Fury. "Is there a problem?" he turned to Clint, beside him.

"Nope, no problem," Clint shook the map in a businesslike manner and nodded for Tony to continue.

 

 

Another hour or so down the road, a horrible groaning noise caused all of the Avengers (minus Peter, still listening to music) to look up in concern. 

"What was that?" Natasha half-stood, automatically making to join the others in a battle stance.

"It's okay," Pietro responded, standing up from where he was sleeping next to Peter and making his way over to the source of the noise, "Wanda gets carsick."

"She did say," Steve nodded, and Sam, next to Wanda, agreed. When Pietro got to her seat, she was bent over, staring resolutely at the floor with her mouth clamped firmly shut. Sam, seemingly at a loss as to what to do, had his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, not tight enough to squeeze her and make her sick but enough to let her know that he was there. At a gesture from Pietro and a nod from Wanda, however, he graciously relinquished his seat to her brother, moving to sit next to Peter where he spent a few seconds futilely trying to make conversation before giving up and putting the music in himself.

Whilst this was going on, Pietro had sat down next to Wanda, pulling her close to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. He began whispering to her, too low for anyone else to hear, and Wanda nodded, her pale face gaining a touch more colour, enough to stop her looking like a corpse. Even after she seemed to be getting better, Pietro refused to let anyone near her.

 

"Fuck!" Clint yelled, scratching the back of his head, "I've been holding the map the wrong way!" He rotated it 90 degrees to the right, looked down, looked up, looked down again, and muttered, almost too quietly to be heard, "We're 80 miles in the wrong direction," he continued, "but I don't know exactly where."

Bruce nearly threw his seat.

"Can someone turn this racket off!" He yelled, gesturing to the CD player that was by now on its fifth time playing through the same ten songs. To everyone's surprise, Cassie's fists immediately balled in the beginnings of a tantrum.

"No!" she replied, looking like she was going to scream, "I like it!"

Bruce's face took on a purple hue as he tried to suppress his rage, followed by a dangerous green tinge. Natasha was sitting next to him, and for a split second looked to the aisle as though contemplating escape, but chose instead to begin talking to Bruce, calming him down little by little.

"Did you know," Vision suddenly burst out in an attempt to break through the awkward silence that had pervaded the normally raucous atmosphere, "that a hummingbird's heart can beat as fast as 1260 beats per minute?"

"No-one cares, Vision," Bruce groaned. Steve, normally the one taking charge in these tense situations, buried his nose further into the book that he had brought with him and attempted to act like he didn't know the idiots he was sharing a car with. Bucky, next to him, stared dramatically out of the window as though in a music video.

 

By the time they had got to the place that they had been aiming to go to, it was nearly time to turn back, and after a brief chat with Alba and a few paper airplane fights, the team headed home once more. Ten minutes into the drive, the entire car nearly rioted with just one question from Thor.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have 35 requests to write so sorry everyone if its taking a while to get to you, but I will always take more so you can comment below or email me kitty122011@hotmail.co.uk if you have any ideas! Thanks for reading!


End file.
